Clean Up on Aisle 4!
by ashleyisadork
Summary: Bella and Edward, both college students, end up working together at K-Mart! Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Hunt

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my very first chaptered fanfic! Of course, I'll only be able to keep writing if I get enough pressure. I tend to leave stuff out to dry unless someone insists. XD By the way, everyone's human here.  
**

**In any case, here's the first chapter. I promise it'll get better in the following ones. It's all in my head. **

**Enjoy! And please review, reviews make me smile. :)**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Edward would've lost his virtue in the first book, and I'd have been very descriptive about it.**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Hunt_

Coat on and résumés in hand, I head out the door in search of destiny; in other words, a job. As a student in an Ivy League college, it's hard to make a decent living while hopping from class to class practically the entire time. What with photo copies, books, extra pencils, caffeine pills, and that silly little thing called food; you do what you can to survive. There are no breaks. Not even in the summer. This is my way of prevailing in the real world.

I need an income.

And so the job hunt begins.

_I can do this._ I tell myself. _Bella, you can do this._

I walk down the streets of Hanover, New Hampshire. The weather is fair, considering it is summer. I hope to find a decent, humble occupation. Something that can keep me busy during the summer, give me enough money that, together with my savings account, can get me through the following semester, and something I won't completely despise. The possibilities are slim to none, but I'm keeping my chin up. Despite my hopes, I only have one major condition. No fast food places.

Want ads in hand, I walk into Possibility #1: receptionist at a pediatrician's office. A small bell jingles as I open the door, children playing at colorful tables or sitting with their parents on deco cushioned seats while watching cartoons. I head towards the receptionist's desk, where I assume the doctor might be able to greet me. There's an orange…_beehive_ where there should be a receptionist, that hopefully being me. Oh. The beehive _is_ the receptionist. Actually, her hair.

"Yes?" Her voice is nasal, annoying.

"I came for the receptionist job that was on the want ads, but I can see the spot has been occupied."

"Yes, honey. I got it yesterday." She smacked her gum loudly, while her inch long fingernails clattered against her keyboard.

"Oh, well, have a nice day." Glad to be free of the loud lady, I walk out of the pediatrician's office. Glancing at the want ads, I realize I only have three options left.

Possibility #2: Waitress at the local Italian food restaurant

Not fast food. Good.

The restaurant is small, but quaint. The doors are always, literally, open. The host greets me.

"Good morning. Table for one?" She is a very beautiful girl; blonde with large blue eyes. She seems very nice as well. No wonder she's the hostess.

"No, thank you. I'm here for the waitress job on the want ads."

"Oh, sure. I'll go get Sue, she's our manager. You can sit if you want." She gestures to a small couch placed next to her podium, meant for customers. I gladly take a seat. The hostess is gone for only a minute. She soon comes back with a lady whom I assume to be Sue. Sue is a kind eyed 30 or so year old lady, with dark hair piled up in a neat bun. I immediately stand up.

"Hello." She extends her hand out to greet me. "I'm Sue."

I shake her hand. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. It's very nice to meet you."

Sue smiles. "I understand you're here for the waitressing position?"

"Yes, I saw your ad in the newspaper."

"Let's sit down at a table, so I can know a bit more about you."

We walk towards a table close to the kitchen; I can hear the clatter of plates being dumped in the sink and smell the delightful aromas of the freshly cooked food.

"So, Isabella?" She inquires, making sure she got my name right.

"Yes; everyone calls me Bella, though."

She nods. "So, Bella, do you have any previous waitressing experience?"

"No, I don't." I say, regretfully. Maybe I should've lied. "But do have experience working in general. I worked at McDonald's for two months." I hand her my resume as I say this.

Now you know why I hate fast food.

Sue nods thoughtfully while looking at my resume. "Well, you seem more than qualified, although not having any experience as a waitress is a little frightening."

I laugh nervously. "There's a first time for everything."

She taps her chin, deep in thought. "True, true…"

It's silent for a moment, until she abruptly snaps her fingers and smiles. "I've got it. Come with me."

We swiftly rise from the table and walk inside the kitchen. It's a large square room full of silver stove tops in the very middle of it, and sinks at the walls. Various people zoom by us, whether carrying food or leftovers. Sue picks up a tray and loads it with two plates, two glasses, and a bowl, then hands it to me.

I blink.

"Don't just stand there." Sue laughs. "Go walk around the kitchen once while holding the tray. I'd like to see if you're capable of it."

I gulp. I forgot I can't walk straight when I'm _not_ carrying anything. How am I supposed to do this?

_You can._ I tell myself.

I start to make a slow descent around the kitchen, trying to avoid bumping heads with any of the zooming waiters and cooks.

"So far, so good…" I mutter to myself, but I spoke too soon, for right then and there, an unexpected waiter runs past me. The breeze throws me off balance, and the tray, along with myself, stumble down to the floor. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the man in charge of the dishes slipped on the tray, bringing down with him a large pot full of soapy water. The pot spills forward, all over a lady with very nice leather shoes, as the employee falls on top of me. Grimacing, I look up at the lady's face. It was Sue.

Sue's eyes blazed in an unspeakable manner, her fingers twitched as if wanting to snap my throat in two.

I chuckle nervously as I see her and mutter a sorry. I feel the man get off me, feeling a large relief on my shoulders. I saw the man's hand extended towards me. I graciously grab it and lift myself up, saying thank you while brushing some crumbs my shirt, picked up from the floor. Luckily, none of the water had fallen on me.

"Are you alright?" A voice soft like velvet asks me. I look at him through my lashes and notice his hair, a shade of bronze unlike any I'd ever seen before, and very unruly; his features sharp and angular like those of a statue, pale as one too; and lastly, his eyes, a piercing emerald green. Thankfully, I am out of the trance quick enough to answer before it becoming awkward.

"I'm fine," I say, aware of the fact that I was still blushing. "Thank you."

"Out," Sue interrupts, venom in her words. I lowered my head and began to walk out of the kitchen, not even wanting to look Sue in the eyes again.

"Sorry again," I mutter, not to anyone particular, still staring at the floor.

"You too, Cullen." I hear her say.

There is silence before she speaks again. "I said _out_, Cullen."

"…What do you mean?" The velvet voice says. Oh. So _he's_ Cullen. My heart thumps wildly out of control as I try to hurry out of the kitchen quickly. Waiters stand in the way blocking the exit, watching the spectacle. Groaning, I try to get past the waiters but end up stuck in the middle, watching the spectacle as well. I cover my face with my hands and try not to pay too much attention.

"You're fired, Cullen. You got the boot. Now skedaddle."

"But why?!"

Sue glares at him, then signals to her clothing.

"That's not my fault!" He bellows.

I feel a heavy blush rising to my cheeks.

"You should've been more careful!" Sue yells back.

He fumes silently, his ears red. Untying his apron, he walks through the crowd of waiters angrily. They all seem to move around him, not trying to get in his way. I make a run for it, going through the passage way he created, and get outside. By the time I get there, I see him throw his apron on the ground and spit on it. I try to get past him without him seeing me, but I'm not successful. His emerald eyes flare as he sees me. I walk faster, not sure of where I'm really going.

"How am I supposed to get through college now, hmm?" He's walking right behind me.

I stop walking abruptly. "This is not my fault."

"If I recall correctly, I tripped over _you_."

Inhaling sharply, I turn around to face him, deciding to stare at the bridge of his as to not get distracted. "It was an accident!"

He scoffs. "Accident or not, you cost me my job."

I scoff back. "As if I'm not feeling bad enough! I need a job too, you know? And I've had a pretty bad day as it is, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone!" I say this as I poke him hard in the chest, then turn back around and continue to walk. I assume he didn't follow this time, since no one's yelling at me. Maybe he actually decided I was miserable enough without his help.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the want ads page and stare at my last possibility. I can't concentrate, though. I keep thinking of that stupid accident, and of stupid Cullen and his stupid bronze hair and stupid green eyes. You know, he's not even that cute. I was probably delusional from the fall. Sighing, I turn my attention to the want ads and read my last possible job.

Cashier at K-Mart.

**Another note: Don't worry about Edward being a bit of a jerk. It'll get better. D  
REVIEW, DARN IT! XD  
**


	2. The 'Interview'

**Hi! I'm aware that this chapter is very long overdue, but I've been really busy lately, and my muse hasn't been helping much. Anyways, no more excuses! I promise to write faster if you promise to review! :D**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight**, **Renesmee wouldn't have been called Renesmee.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: The 'Interview'_

I only have to walk a very short way towards the K-Mart. Once I arrive, I approach the man in a red vest standing by the door, checking receipts.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can see the manager?"

"Is there a problem, lil' lady?" Normally, I would have kicked anyone who'd have called me "lil' lady", but the man seems nice. He's aged; with gray hair on the sides of his balding head. His face resembles that of a tortoise; wrinkled, but wise. His kind eyes squint up at me as he speaks.

"No, not at all. I'm here for the cashier opening."

The man smiles, his eyes crinkling as he does so. I can't help but smile back.

"I'm surprised so many people are interested in the job. You're the second one today."

My heart sank. So it was already taken?

The old man seemed to notice my expression. "Don't worry, sweet pea. There's more than one opening."

I breathe a sigh of relief. The old man tells me where to head, and I do so.

I walk past the fruits and groceries, and soon approach a large metal door with a sign above it that says, "Employees Only". I knock, and soon enough someone answers. Behind the large metal door is a long white hallway, with various large metal doors at the walls. Some had signs, such as bathroom or storage. There was a small bench at the right wall. A large man in a stained white button down shirt, and yes, a red vest, greets me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swa-"

"Take a seat." He wipes his nose with his hand and signals to the bench. Coughing loudly, he walks into what I assume to his office, and slams the door.

I rest my hands on my lap and wait patiently. I'd have to deal with a disgusting boss; that's fine. As long as I get a paycheck.

In the newfound silence, voices echo from the office. There is the voice of the manager, loud and annoying, and another voice; a voice smooth as velvet.

I panic.

No…it couldn't possibly be…

No. I'm just paranoid.

The door to the office flies open. The manager, whose nametag I just notice says "Bob", tells me to come inside.

The office is a small, dark and musky room with a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling. There's an iron desk at the left, flooded with a variety of documents. Bob sits down behind it, his large gut barely fitting. In front of the desk, there is room for two wooden chairs. On one of those, to my ultimate despair and making peace with my paranoia, was Cullen.

My eyes widen, my heart quickens, my blood boils. Cullen grins.

"Take a seat, Miss Swan." Bob says, interrupted mid-sentence by a throaty cough. I settle on the seat next to Cullen, quite uncomfortably. The seats are so small and pressed together, our arms and legs brush. I twist around in my seat so I'm partially facing away from him, causing him to chuckle lightly under his breath.

"Résumé." Bob stated.

I hand Bob my résumé, cringing internally when his filthy sausage fingers stain the neat parchment. After giving it a once-over, Bob drops onto the paper pile on his desk, and speaks.

"You seem qualified."

"Oh, good." I say with a bright smile. I'd better be qualified. This is K-Mart, for Pete's sake.

"When can you start?"

Cullen and I both begin to speak simultaneously, pausing to glare at each other.

"I believe he was referring to me."Cullen says with a sly smile.

I press my lips in a hard line and turn around, facing Bob.

"I was referring to the both of you." Bob says, wiping his nose with a crusty tissue. "We need as much help as we can get, and you both seem like quality K-Mart material."

Quality K-Mart material. Great.

"Can you begin tomorrow?"

We both nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow, 7 AM. We'll discuss paychecks and stuff later."

Shifting uncomfortably, we waited to be dismissed.

"What are you doing? Get out." Bob said, twisting his chair around and coughing loudly into his tissue.

That was a fair enough dismissal.

Cullen and I struggled to get out of our chairs and fought for the door, bumping into each other numerous times. I landed outside with a stumble, holding on the opposite wall for balance.

"Are you alright?"

Although I sensed no sarcasm in his words, I ignored him and stood up straight, dusting my coat and walking away without looking back.

**Review, review, review! They make me smile. :D**


	3. The First Day

**Hi there, fellow Twilighter! I understand this chapter is way, way, way overdue, and I apologize. I can't say I have an excuse, other than being distracted with school, friends, my new puppy (named Jacob!), and the other 500 story ideas I have running around in my head, scolding me for not putting any of them on paper. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which I tried to make a little longer to make up for my lack of updates. :( Remember to please review! Reviews make me as giddy as Jacob with a chew toy. :)**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Aro would have his own book in Breaking Dawn, because yes, I love him that much.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter 3: 'The First Day'_

I am standing on my balcony looking out at the stars. The moon is as bright as ever, shining down upon the rose garden below, giving it an eerily beautiful glow. Suddenly, I hear a voice.  
"Bella?"  
I freeze. The voice is coming from behind the tree.  
"My love?" The voice says again, and the person reveals himself.  
I cannot see his face, but I know it is him. Smiling, I fling myself from the balcony and into my lover's arms. He kisses me passionately, which I eagerly return, moaning softly. He carries me towards the tree and settles me on the soft grass. The moonlight shines upon his beautiful face, his bronze hair, his emerald green eyes, his red K-Mart vest.

Wait a second.

Gasping, my eyes fly open, only to stare into my roommate smiling down at me.  
"This has been the most interesting dream yet." She snickers, taking another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.  
I sit up and rub my eyes, blushing madly. "Did I talk a lot?"  
Angela shakes her head, giggling. "No. But you moaned once."  
Humiliated, I throw myself back on the bed.  
"Don't worry." Angela pats my arm. "It won't leave this room."  
Angela and I have been roommates ever since we first graduated from Forks High. We've been each other's support group throughout the various panic attacks and breakdowns. Although Angela's usually very sweet and quiet, she never misses an opportunity to laugh at my vivid dreams.  
"Now go get ready for work." She says, scraping the last bits off of her cereal bowl. "I'll get you some cereal."  
I drag myself out of bed and almost directly into the ice cold shower. The water awakens my senses and I'm able to reason with myself. My subconscious was obviously very excited about going to work. Yes. That's it. Or at least, that's what I tell myself. Bathed and teeth brushed, I throw on jeans and a white polo shirt, combing my hair quickly before heading out of the bathroom. Angela hands me the cereal, which I swallow without chewing and mutter a quick 'thank you'.  
"You should get going." Angela says, taking the bowl away from me. "You have fifteen minutes to run to K-Mart and meet up with your lover. Go."  
I scoff at her and grab my bag, heading out the door. "No discounts on Cheetos for you."  
" I'm more of a Ruffles person anyways!" I hear Angela yell as I go down the stairs, along with a laugh. Smiling to myself, I happily trot down the hallway, around the corner, and into my next door neighbor. I'm about to mutter a thousand apologies, but then I see who it was.  
"Sorry, Victoria." I say, for courtesy's sake.  
"Watch where you're going, Swan." She sneers, pushing me aside and going up the stairs, into her dorm. I glare at her red head of hair as she did so, fuming silently.  
My mood now significantly lowered, I walk to work instead of trot.

K-Mart isn't too far away, so I'm able to get there a minute or two before 7 AM. The nice old man greets me at the door.  
"Well, hello there, lil' lady. I see you were hired." He says, smiling brightly.  
"Yes, I was. I'm not late, am I?" I can't help but smile too.  
"Oh, no. Now come with me. I'm supposed to get you settled in." I follow the man down the long row of cash registers, stopping at number 11. He reaches into the shelf under the register and pulls out a red vest, handing it to me. I quickly put it on. It's snug, but not uncomfortable in the least.  
"This'll be your station for now. Seeing as you're new, the manager will be switching you around different jobs to see where you do best."  
I nod.  
"You'll be here Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays you'll be on mop duty, or on inventory. Depends on Bob's mood really." He chuckles.  
I'm not too fond of mop duty; the ad specifically said cashier. But at this point, I'll take whatever I can get.  
The old man shows me how to work the cash register. It's simple, really.  
"What's your name, lil' lady?"  
"Bella. Bella Swan."  
"I'm Joe. But everyone around here calls me Grandpa Joe." He smiles his crinkly eyed smile at me. "I'll see what I can do in getting you a name tag. Bella and Edward. Can't forget those names."  
"Edward?"  
"Well, yes, the other new employee. It'd be a shame to get you two the wrong name tags, wouldn't it?" He chuckles as he glances at his watch. "Well, it's only 7:30. You don't start working until 8. I'm a better teacher than I thought."  
I smile.  
"Go into the employee lounge – it's right next to Bob's office – and get yourself a donut. There'll be plenty on the counter."

I nod and head to the lounge, happy to get something else to eat. Cereal really did nothing to satisfy my hunger.I struggle to open the heavy metal door, leaning against it, when it opens suddenly and has me fall forward. I prepare myself for the hit against the cold floor, but two strong arms break my fall, straightening me and bringing me back to my feet.  
"Are you alright?" A velvety voice askes.  
My eyes widen. My stomach drops. My cheeks burn. My voice breaks.  
"Y-yes." I manage to stutter.  
_Regain composure, you idiot._ I tell myself. _And whatever you do, don't think about your dream, regardless of whether you're in his arms right now or not._ But of course, as soon as I tell myself this, I do.  
"Oh, good." Mistaking my blush from humiliation to one from discomfort, he takes his arms away from me swiftly and walks back into the lounge, settling down into a chair.

The employee lounge is a small white room with a round table in the middle. There's a counter at the wall with a microwave, a donut box, a coffee maker, and foam cups. The fridge at the corner is nearly yellow and humming loudly.  
I walk towards the counter, calming myself down with every step, and grab a donut and a cup of coffee. I debate over whether to remain next to the counter or to take a seat at the table. The table Cullen's at. Or should I say, Edward.  
"Take a seat." He turns around, sipping his coffee.  
Like I'd give him the satisfaction. "No, thanks."  
He shrugs and stands up, turning his chair around to face me.  
"I'm Edward."  
I nod. "Hi, Edward."  
"You're Isabella, right?"  
I choke on my coffee.  
"You introduced yourself to Bob yesterday, remember?"  
So I did. "Yes. I prefer to be called Bella, though."  
He nods."Bella, I believe we got off on the wrong foot."  
"What foot was that, Edward?" I say calmly, taking a sip of coffee. "The one where you yell at me, or the one where you try to steal my job?"  
His eyes tighten. "Don't be difficult. I'm just trying to start anew."  
"Well, Edward, I won't be starting anew until I hear an apology."  
"Apologize?" He looks at me incredulously. "You should be the one apologizing to me."  
"For what?"  
"You did cost me my job." He says slyly.  
"That was an accident!" My voice raises an octave.  
"And going to another job interview was common sense. I guess we're even." He says matter-of-factly.  
"You forgot yelling at me." I add, biting into my donut furiously.  
"Reflex." He shrugs.

I fume silently, staring into my coffee. After a minute or two, Edward rises from his chair and drops his cup of coffee in the trash can to my left. He stands in front of me with frightening proximity, looking me in the eye. I do so as well, and it's all I can do not to get lost in the deep emerald green. I can smell his sweet scent from here. What feels like an eternity later, he walks away, and I hold on to the counter as to not fall over my weak knees.

* * *

**You see that button down there? Yes, yes, the review button! Click on it! :D You know you want to...**


End file.
